OS: Confidences du vent
by Samyye33
Summary: -Comment peux-tu aimer une fille comme moi? Hurla la jeune femme le cœur remplit de chagrin, des larmes coulant sur ses joues... Parce que ce sont les gens qui paraissent les plus forts qui sont en réalité les plus faibles. DRAMIONE.


**Note de l'auteure** : Euuuh… Je n'ai franchement aucune idée de ce que j'ai écrit. J'avais juste besoin de le faire et je me suis dit ''Pourquoi pas faire profiter mes n'amis de ?'' Et donc voilà. C'est un mini-OS. Bonne lecture.

* * *

Confidences du vent

* * *

-Comment peux-tu aimer une fille comme moi? Je n'ai que des défauts! Je suis qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe ! Je ne te mérite pas! Hurla la jeune femme le cœur lourd de chagrin.

Son amant la regarda un instant, surpris.

-Tu es belle. Tu es douce. Tu es la personne la plus intelligente, la femme la plus parfaite qu'il m'a été donné de voir. Lui apprit-il comme de rien était. Comme si la femme devant lui n'était pas en larmes. Comme si elle s'aimait au moins la moitié de ce qu'il l'aimait.

-J'aime tout chez toi. J'aime ton rire, ton sourire. J'aime ta sensibilité, j'aime ton courage, ta bravoure. Tu es forte, déterminée et indépendante mais fragile et délicate à la fois. Continua-t-il avec une passion enflammé en plongeant son regard d'acier dans ses prunelles chocolat.

La jeune femme éclata en sanglots. Son corps tremblait, son cœur battait la chamade. Il avait tort. Elle n'était ni belle, ni parfaite. Elle était faible, elle était stupide. Elle n'était qu'une intello, qu'une autre reject de la société. Personne ne l'aimait, personne ne se souciait d'elle. Tout le monde l'oubliait. Elle ne méritait même pas de vivre. Elle essuya ses larmes du revers de sa main.

-Pourquoi tu m'aimes? Donne-moi une bonne raison de ne pas sauter! Lui demanda-t-elle à travers ses sanglots.

Il parut choqué qu'elle lui pose une telle question. Elle, qui avait habituellement réponse à tout, n'était même pas capable de voir que, sans elle, sa vie ne valait absolument rien.

-Je t'aime parce que tu es toi! Lui lança le jeune homme en espérant que ces quelques mots calmèrent les larmes de la belle brunette.

Elle le fixa ardemment. Comment quelqu'un pouvait s'enticher d'elle, une pauvre sang-de-bourbe laide à en mourir?

-C'est pas suffisant… Annonça la jeune femme en grimpant à la rambarde de la tour d'astronomie.

À travers ses larmes elle pouvait apercevoir ce paysage qui l'avait tant charmée autrefois. Ces montagnes, ce grand lac, cette forêt à perte de vue qui ne lui rappelaient aujourd'hui que les moqueries et le rejet dont avaient fait preuve les autres élèves envers elle. Le vent soufflait sur son visage, chassant ses larmes. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle allait mourir. La brunette entendit des bruits de pas qui se rapprochaient d'elle. C'était lui.

-Je t'aime parce que sans toi ma vie n'a aucun sens. Je t'aime parce que tu es la deuxième moitié de moi. Je t'aime parce que là où tout le monde a vu un monstre, un Mangemort, toi, tu m'as vu moi, le vrai moi. Je t'aime parce que tu es la fille qui me pousse à me lever chaque matin, tu me pousse à ignorer le regard des autres. Je t'aime! Clama-t-il avec la force du désespoir.

Il ne voulait pas qu'elle saute. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle meurt. Si elle se tuait, un bout de son âme mourrait. Si elle se tuait, il allait la rejoindre. La jeune femme se retourna vers lui.

-C'est toujours pas suffisant…

Elle avança un pied dans le vide. La sensation grisante du néant sous elle lui amena une bouffée d'adrénaline. La jeune femme eut un regard vers le sol situé à une bonne quarantaine de mètre plus bas. Dans quelques minutes, dans quelques secondes, elle pourrait être morte. Elle avança son autre pied, lentement, centimètre par centimètre, du rebord de la balustrade. Elle sourit. Bientôt, ses souffrances s'éteindraient en même temps que son cœur. Soudain, deux bras l'encerclèrent et la ramenèrent à une distance plus raisonnable du bord. Une larme coula sur sa joue. Pourquoi ne voulait-il pas la laisser en finir? Elle en avait marre.

La brunette se retourna vers le blond qui la tenait toujours dans ses bras comme si sa vie en dépendait, le regard teinté de tristesse.

-Ne fait pas ça… S'écria-t-il le cœur déjà brisé à l'idée qu'elle veuille quitter la vie.

La jeune femme se libéra brutalement des bras de l'adolescent. Celui-ci sentit un énorme vide s'emparer de lui. Son cœur se crispa et malgré toute sa fierté, il ne put cacher les quelques larmes qui coulèrent sur ses joues aussi pâle que la mort. La brunette se rapprocha de l'endroit où elle était précédemment. Elle se plaqua contre la barrière de sécurité qu'elle avait franchie avant que le jeune homme ne la retienne et ne la fasse revenir, la moitié du corps penchée vers l'avant, vers le vide. Le vent fouetta son visage et fit virevolter quelques mèches de cheveux.

-Ne fait pas ça… répéta son amant, Si tu sautes, je saute…

Elle ne sauta pas. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa le vent lui caresser ce visage qu'elle trouvait si laid. Elle sentit le jeune homme se rapprocher d'elle. Elle ne bougea pas, attendant la caresse des mains du blond sur son corps. Lesdites mains virent se poser sur ses hanches. Elle frissonna, les yeux toujours fermés. Son amant lui enserra la taille et la recula doucement du bord. Elle était prisonnière de son étreinte, plaquée contre le torse de celui qui l'aimait. La jeune femme se retourna avec misère face à son sauveur. Elle ouvrit enfin les yeux, observant sous un nouveau regard le visage si parfait, les yeux d'aciers du jeune homme. Celui-ci se pencha doucement vers elle comme s'il craignait qu'elle ne s'envole au moindre coup de vent. Puis, il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes, tendrement, amoureusement. Il l'embrassa encore et encore, lui faisant sentir tout son amour et sa dévotion éternelle à son égard.

-Je t'aime Hermione. Lâcha-t-il entre deux baisers.

Le regard fiévreux et ayant oubliée la raison qu'il l'avait mené ce soir-là en haut de la tour d'astronomie, la jeune femme serra encore plus fort son amant dans ses bras, s'accrochant à lui comme un naufragé à une bouée. Plus rien n'existait à part eux. Ils étaient seuls au monde, un soir d'automne, en haut de la tour d'Astronomie. Un couple, une suicidaire et un Mangemort, une Griffondor et un Serpentard, une brunette et un blond, deux cœurs battant à l'unisson contre le monde. La jeune fille accrocha ses lèvres à celle de son amant en un énième baiser.

-Je t'aime aussi Drago… Finit-elle par lui confier en un murmure qui n'avait qu'été entendu que par le jeune homme et par le vent qui soufflait cette nuit-là.

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure :** … Si j'ai choisi d'écrire sur ce sujet c'est parce que je connais des gens suicidaires, des personnes que je côtoie assez souvent et que j'apprécie. J'en connais Beaucoup trop. Ce petit OS leur était dédié personnellement. Mais j'ai honte, mon titre est si Merdique, si jamais quelqu'un a une idée, laissez une review et je changerai… Merci d'avance pour tous vos Avis.

Xox

Votre Weebmiss Sam


End file.
